For the Love of a Shinobi
by lythe224
Summary: Hayashi Hitomi has just returned from training abroad. Hitomi has a knack for reconnaissance missions, especially when trying to get valuable information out of men. But does she have what it takes to admit her feelings for Umino Iruka?


The gates of Konoha loomed in the distance. Hitomi's heart rate quickened as she approached the entrance to her village. Her mind was racing with thoughts as she neared her home town.

_It's been five years – five years! – Since I've been with Keiko-sama in the Hidden Mist. I wonder what everyone looks like now…Kurenai, Asuma, Ayame… Iruka_. At Iruka's name a faint pink hue crept over Hitomi's cheeks. _I can't wait to catch up with everyone! They won't believe the stories I could tell them. Especially Lord Hokage, he won't believe how much I've grown. _

At this last thought, Hitomi stopped in her tracks. For a moment it seemed as if her lungs wouldn't fill with air. _That's right, isn't it? Nothing will be the same after this attack on the Hidden Leaf._ As her breath escaped her, she wished with all her heart that she could be returning home under different circumstances.

Hitomi stepped through the gates of the Leaf village and paused to take in her surroundings. Lost in her revelry, she almost didn't notice the familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Kurenai?" Hitomi blinked as she tried to identify her long-time friend.

"No way. Hitomi? Is that you?" Kurenai picked up her pace as she rushed towards Hitomi. "Look at you! You've changed so much!" Kurenai exclaimed as she embraced her friend. "I can't believe you're actually wearing your hair down now", she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. If only I had listened to you sooner", Hitomi responded playfully.

"How was your time in the Hidden Mist? From your letters it sounded like you were learning quite a lot."

"I don't even know where to start…Keiko-sama was an incredible instructor", Hitomi replied.

"Who would have thought that you, of all people, would be studying under the Siren Ninja? We have too much to talk about to just be standing around here…how about we catch up over dinner?" Kurenai asked.

"I'd love to! But there is somewhere I would like to go first" said Hitomi, her voice trailing off as her eyes surveyed some the remaining damage along the roof lines of the village.

Kurenai and Hitomi stood in silence before the Hokage Memorial. Hitomi let out a quiet sigh as she lifted her blue eyes skyward. She blinked as she felt hot tears trying to force their way out of her eyes.

"Kurenai….Do you think you can ever forgive me?" Hitomi asked somberly.

Kurenai quickly turned to face her friend in shock. "What on earth do you mean, Hitomi?"

Hitomi slowly lowered her head, brushing her black curls from her face, "I wasn't here. I should have been here. I feel like I let you down…like I let the whole village down. I know I couldn't have done much, but I should have been here." Hitomi turned to look into Kurenai's crimson eyes, as if pleading for understanding. "Lord Hokage supported me when I thought no one else cared, and he helped me find my strength as a ninja. I felt like a failure as a shinobi, but he saw only my strengths, not my weaknesses. He is the one that arranged for Keiko-sama to become my master….because of him….." Hitomi's voice quavered as her emotions gained control and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Hitomi…." Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "The Third was a great Hokage, and an even greater man. He wanted you to be with Keiko-sama and to become stronger and more confident. He died protecting this village; protecting the ones that he loved. He would want you to live on, without regret." As if for reinforcement, Kurenai squeezed Hitomi's shoulder with her last statement.

Hitomi embraced her friend with watery eyes. "Thank you, Kurenai. I know you're right. I just wish I could have told him 'Thank you'".

"I'm sure where ever he is, he knows."

Hitomi smiled as a warm breeze enveloped her body and her eyes followed a few leaves as they blew southward.

_Arigato, Sarutobi-sensei_.

After a few moments, the two reunited friends began to walk back into town.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to come out to dinner with me? Your father might hit the roof if you don't go and see him soon" Kurenai said with a chuckle.

Hitomi giggled thinking of her father.

"He's probably turned the house into a giant bachelor pad by now. I'm almost afraid to go home. Although, I should stop by and let him know that I arrived safely" Hitomi said as she glanced at her clothes, "And it would be nice to get cleaned up a bit, too."

"Sure thing! How about I meet you in town at seven? Would that be enough time?"

" Perfect. I'll see you then, Kurenai!" Hitomi embraced her friend one last time before heading off in the direction of her father's house.

She didn't notice the grin on Kurenai's face as she walked in the other direction. _I just hope she doesn't mind if I invite a few more people…Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka… _Kurenai giggled to herself as she began plotting the upcoming evening for her friend.


End file.
